


John/Dave fluff

by Nepotato



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crush, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush, best friend crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nepotato/pseuds/Nepotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave forgets his headphones and John lends him some. When Dave tries to return them complications ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John/Dave fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is the first time I've written in this format, I just really needed to vent cause damn this happened to me. Anyway enjoy.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you think you just fucked up any possibility of you ever getting together with your crush. Who also just happens to be your best friend. A buck toothed, adorable little dork who goes by the name John Egbert.

At school you are taking cooking classes, purely for ironic reasons. Definitely not so that you could seem extra romantic and gentlemanly when you finally grew the balls to ask John out. But anyway, english had just ended, and John was going home. Sure you had a lot of other friends, Terezi, Jake and Karkat just to name a few, but sometimes when the familiar presence of John wasn't there, you kind of drifted away. Your friends did tease you a lot about it, but they hadn't told John. Probably because of the vivid explanations of what you would do to them if they did. 

Usually at times when you drifted you would listen to music, make even make some remixes if you had the time. But that day had forgotten to bring your goddamn headphones. They had been mysteriously missing from your desk, and you suspected either your older brother Dirk, or one of your two adopted sisters, Rose and Roxy. You moaned about it all during English class, until John finally lent you his, since he was going home anyway, having decided not to take cooking as one of his classes. 

Cooking passed quickly, with thoughts of John mixing into your thoughts of food. If you ever had him over for dinner, you would make lasagna. Lasagna being, of course, the cake of dinner foods. After that you would serve apple pancakes. Without whipped cream. You weren't often afraid of John, adorable as he was, but giving John anything with whipped cream was basically like arming him with a rifle. A rifle that messed up your hair and made your face and clothes sticky. 

As you threw your messenger bag into the passenger seat of your beat-up, old, rusty red pickup, you realized that you still had Johns blue and white earbuds in your pocket. His house was only five minutes drive from yours, so you decided to go give them back to him. You could probably have just have given them to him the next day, but you never missed an opportunity to see him. 

The truck was pretty silent as you pulled up next to his house. Dirk had made the engine himself, so though the truck looked like junk, it packed a hundred miles, a trait that you wished you had more opportunities to use. 

Your finger was almost at the doorbell when you had an idea. John loved those silly movies, so why not surprise him with a classic "throw something at a window until someone opens"? His room was on the second floor, but so what? 

You grabbed a stick and threw it softly. You hit your mark, but the sound wasn't very loud. If he was listening to music he probably wouldn't have heard it. So you took another one and threw it. This one hit the window a little harder than expected, and you cringed as the now broken stick landed at your feet. No reaction came from the house. 

You sighed. Maybe you should just knock. John should be home, his car was in its parking spot. However, no one opened when you knocked. Slightly annoyed now, since you had had a clear fantasy of how this was going to play out, you tried the door. It opened, and you glanced in. A small flicker of movement at the top of the stairs in the hall caught your eyes. 

"Oh, hi Dave." John mumbled as he descended. Your breath hitched in your throat as you saw his expression. He was wearing his stupid, yet totally cute, glasses with the fake nose. But he looked extremely scared, and a little bit relieved. "Sup. I got a present for you." You said, your voice steady as you held out the earbuds. 

"Thanks." He didn't look you in the eyes as he grabbed them, tucking them into his back pocket. A few awkward seconds passed. Usually you two got along really well, but sometimes it just got awkward. Probably because you were thinking of what it would feel like to kiss him against a wall. 

Your curiosity got the best of your coolness, and you asked if he was okay. "Yeah I'm fine, you just gave me huge shock is all." Horror almost contorted your face, but you managed to get it under control. You should have apologized, should have told him he would be okay, should have held him until he felt safe again. 

But all you did was say: "Oh. Bye," and flee. You left him standing there in a giant house by himself, still wearing his silly mask. 

Now you're sitting in your room. Your shades are lying against the wall where you threw them. 

Why does having a crush on your best friend have to be so goddamn complicated?!


End file.
